Under the Shadow of the Moon
by leprincesse
Summary: Biarlah sang dewi malam yang menjadi saksi bisu. Kalau hidup mengizinkan kami bersama, ia akan bernostalgia akan malam ini. /ClouTi/Cloud's POV/mind to RnR?


**Under the Shadow of the Moon**

**© leprincesse**

**.**

**.**

**FinalFantasy VII © Square Enix**

**.**

**warning: miss typo, OOC, a short-fic**

**.**

_Begitukah kita—saling melukai dan dilukai, sekalipun kita sama-sama tahu bahwa kita … __**saling mencintai**__?_

**.**

Dewi malam telah menunjukkan wajahnya, ditemani oleh bintang yang mengerlipkan cahayanya dari kejauhan. Ditemani oleh partikel-partikel debu, bongkahan es yang melaju cepat. Ditemani oleh titik-titik yang membentuk komponen luar angkasa lain. Juga ditemani oleh planet yang menjadi tempat peraduannya sejak awal ia diciptakan. Serta bintang yang berbaik hati meminjamkan cahayanya. Malam ini, sang dewi itu tersenyum penuh.

Orang bilang, romantisme dapat terjalin dibalik cahaya bulan, hujan dan lilin. Namun perspektif itu cenderung kelewat umum. Jejak romantisme dapat terjadi dimana saja dan kapan saja. Tak perlu manis—sebab roman itu bisa terasa pahit bak empedu. Seperti kisah cinta, yang tampak tak selalu berakhir bahagia—bukan, namun kisah cinta yang memiliki kebahagiaan masing-masing, tanpa harus bersatu.

Sang dewi malam itu tetap tersenyum. Menyaksikan jejak-jejak manis-pahit dinamika cinta di dunia. Entah berapa kali ia harus menyaksikannya dan tetap setia untuk tersenyum tak peduli manusia itu terkadang bisa menjadi tolol. Hal yang merupakan diluar ekspektasinya karena tak seharusnya, bukan? Namun ia tak pernah berhenti untuk menyaksikannya. Ia tak bisa lari. Toh, lama-kelamaan ia terbiasa dengan semua itu. Turut tertawa dan berduka. Bernostalgia bila ada kejadian serupa.

Ia mungkin sedang menyaksikanku detik ini juga. Anak manusia yang memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi—mungkin terlampau tinggi hingga orang sanggup bergidik ngeri. Sekalipun di jalanan ini aku sendiri. Sebab waktu telah memberikan tandanya untuk berbaring dibalik kehangatan selimut masing-masing. Dan aku pun ingin begitu. Menenggelamkan diri ke alam mimpi barang sejenak sebelum rutinitas hari dimulai.

Bar itu telah tutup. Dari kejauhan, remang cahayanya terlihat. Motorku melaju lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu kayu berpelistur itu terbuka perlahan. Deritnya sedikit menusuk telinga. Aku menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini lagi. Aku ragu bila harus menyebutnya _pulang_. Kenyataannya, relasiku dengannya begitu semu. Kenyataannya, aku selalu takut bila harus kembali. Kenyataannya, kini kami begitu berbeda. Kami bukan lagi sepasang sahabat lama yang berbagi suka-duka. Kami menyimpan duka kami masing-masing. Menyisakan hanya sedikit ruang bagi kebahagiaan untuk bersemi.

Bar ini tetap sama, interior rumah ini tetap sama. Aku ingin bernostalgia—walau kemarin aku terlelap disini juga. Atau mungkin ada hal lain yang kurindukan.

Aku menapaki tangga dengan perlahan. Menatap pintu kayu cokelat satu-persatu. Membayangkan manusia-manusia yang terlelap didalamnya. Mungkin kelelahan. Mungkin masih terjaga karena ekspektasi akan sesuatu. Secuil perasaan bersalah menggangguku.

Pintu kayu itu membuka. Siluet bulan tercetak jelas dibalik kaca jendela. Mungkin dewi malam itu menunggu akan satu lagi kisah lain dari romantika. Namun, apa ini pantas disebut romantika? Sebab mungkin tidak ada diantara kami yang berbahagia.

Aku tahu bahwa ia menungguku. Aku takut bahwa fakta kalau aku bisa saja melukainya atau bahkan telah melukainya tidak akan pernah terhapus. Dan sang dewi malam itu tampak tersenyum penuh arti.

Aku bukan pria romantis. Aku mungkin hanya pendosa yang penuh salah. Tetapi, bisakah malam ini aku melupakan semuanya? Melebur dalam kerinduan yang menyesakkan ini. Aku melukainya dengan sikapku selama ia tetap setia menunggu—fakta itu pula yang secara tak langsung telah melukaiku. Aku mencintainya dan (mungkin) ia mencintaiku, terjadi secara nyata tak kasat mata—saat kami juga saling melukai.

Ia terbaring dibawah selimut. Kelopak matanya menutupi iris _crimson_ indah miliknya. Surai hitamnya berkilau sekalipun hanya tertimpa cahaya bulan.

Aku mendekat.

… Setidaknya izinkan aku untuk mematahkan segala batas semu dan kekakuan yang tak pernah mencair diantara kami, untuk saat ini saja. Sekalipun esok pagi hal akan kembali seperti semula.

Segala konsep mengenai melukai dan dilukai ini mungkin tidak akan pernah melebur. Tetapi, satu kalimat saja, yang selalu kutelan susah payah, "Aku mencintaimu."

Hanya dalam sebuah bisikan. Dan kecupan pada kening.

Semua itu cukup. Dan dewi malam pun tersenyum lagi. Sebuah jejak romantika yang tampak manis sekalipun semu dan tidak jelas kemana siklus kehidupan akan membawa kami. Biarkanlah ia yang menjadi saksi bisu. Kalau hidup mengizinkan kami bersama, ia akan bernostalgia akan malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu itu menutup.

Sang pria beriris _azure_ itu tak pernah sadar, kalau si pemilik iris _crimson_ itu meneteskan satu jejak air mata.

Sekalipun kami saling melukai. Sekalipun keberanian diantara kami goyah. Sekalipun sang gadis telah susah-payah berekspektasi. _Kami saling mencintai_.

Satu kalimat itu telah lebih dari cukup untuk mengarungi hari esok. Dengan setitik harapan bahwa akan ada yang lebih baik esok hari. Dengan setitik harapan bahwa kami akan berbahagia suatu hari nanti. Dengan setitik harapan bahwa sang dewi telah memohon untuk menyaksikan kembali jejak romantika kedua insan manusia yang saling mencintai ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**author's note:**

yay! first fic ini. ditulis siang-siang sambil menikmati sedikit kegetiran dan ketakutan akan kehilangan orang yang dicintai #ups. maafkan bila fanficnya galau atau tidak terasa akan _feel_-nya. maafkan pula bila terjadi OOC dimana-mana. itu diambil dari sudut pandang Cloud, dan yang di kamar itu Tifa tentu saja. didedikasikan untuk seseorang yang mencintai ClouTi dengan segenap hati (?) dan (mungkin) sedang dalam perjalanan saat saya menulis fanfiksi ini. :)

um, ada yang bersedia memberikan review? kritik dan komentar saya terima dengan lapang dada. :D

**grazie—12072013**


End file.
